Gap Fillers
by TVfan
Summary: These are three stories that Tribun wrote for my gargoyles universe (and I gave him permission to write them) and they fit in with things going on within my gargoyles stories. When I put them on the Gargoyles Fan Website, I had his permission to post them. They have been edited to fit with this site's censors. (transferred from the Gargoyles Fan Website where I forgot my password.)
1. Self-Exploration

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one day after "The Changing and the Wedding"

This is an edited version to be acceptable to the site's censors of what Tribun wrote for my "gargoyles universe" on the Gargoyles Fan Website. The original is on the Gargoyles Fan Website's "Adult" section.

**Self-Exploration**

by Tribun

Email:joachim_henkel

Authorised and Edited by SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Elisa's point of view**

_After all that excitement the last days, it is strange that I now have time for myself. I should be greatful for that. Oh of course, it won't last. The Mage is still out there, Demona also. But at least the Quarrymen are for now, no longer a threat... And you, Maza, should finally familiarize yourself with yourself. It is about time for me to do that._

Those were Elisa's thoughts, while she wandered to the room she had used for the last year whenever she was a the castle for a longer period of time. With the Quarrymen defeated, and no other threat threatening them at the moment, she finally had time to let the whole situation with her transformation sink in. The consequences, the changes forced into her lifestyle and thinking what the future would bring.

Of course, some things were obvious. Stone sleep the biggest change she would have to endure for the rest of her life, never being able to see the light of the sun again.

_I already think that there is no way to reverse what the Mage did to me... And, and of course it is not exactly true that I will never see the sunlight again. But I doubt that the Guatemalans will loan me an amulet, so the travel to them would be futile._

Being able to use her wings was already the second on her list. Of course she was not already able to use them the way the clan did, she was still new to all of this, and it would take her time to learn more than the basics. It was not simple to learn fine control of body parts she had not possessed some days ago.

Finally she reached the room, closed but not locked the door behind herself, then went through the dark room into the adjoining bedroom. Pale silver moonlight was shining though the big window, but with her new Gargoyle eyes she was able to see everything as if in daylight. Even the colors were not as pale as someone would assume due to the weak light source.

But she was here because of the big mirror which was over two meters tall. Standing in front of it she began to study her new body's features. The first thing she noticed was, that her eyes had changed color. Instead of the brown she was used to, the black of the iris now seemed to melt together with her pupils. The pointed ears that poked prominently though her hair were the next obvious change. Baring her teeth she saw her fangs, then noticed something else when she studied the other teeth.

_Even the fillings I had in some of my teeth are gone. Seems that the Mage doesn't want to leave a job only half done, because these teeth are in a perfect condition, everyone of them in the right place. Well at least I won't any longer have to worry about brushing my teeth..._

The lack of eyebrows looked a bit stupid to her, the browridges not really a replacement. But she was glad, that she had not grown horns, or even a beak. While she thought it interesting to picture herself with a beak, she absolutely did not want to share that distinctive feature with Brooklyn!

Holding up her hands she studied her now four-fingered hands. The claws were hidden under a layer of skin, and she was glad for it. Since her transformation, she was several times nearly driven to despair when she had tried to do some finer skills with her hands. It would be surely still some time before she would be able to again use her hands properly.

Looking down her arms she noticed a difference between now and the first time she was changed into a Gargoyle. Four years ago, her elbows were still normal, but now she had sharp looking elbow spurs. Looking down further she saw that this change also included her knees. Sharp spurs now protecting her kneecaps.

_Aha, so the Mage's spell was not exactly like the one Puck used on me... Not that this is of any use, but nonetheless, I pity the poor guy who first gets my knee into his groin._

While she was looking at her knees, she noticed that she was not standing straight, but with her legs in a fashion that she had seen in the clan but never had paid real attention to. She had not noticed that she was standing with her legs at a bent angle, but did not find it uncomfortable.

_Of course I can stand straight, I have seen the others do that on occasion. Seems that it is just standard to stay like this..._

Her observation ended at her feet, nothing anymore in common with her small delicate human feet. The huge three-toed, wolf-like feet with a spur on the back were obviously not designed for the shoe market. Elisa still sometimes had problems with the balance, because only standing on the balls of her feet was nothing she did for a longer amount of time before.

She was glad, that her skin tone was something, that had not changed. She was still tan, and was ok with it. Imagining herself with another, really bright color was nearly impossible for her imagination.

And of course there were everyday tasks and activities, that had changed with her transformation. Her appetite was now bigger and she felt the urge to eat more meat, while she was unable to even swallow some kinds of vegetables, which now tasted to her like shit. Goliath had said, that the digestive system of a Gargoyle would force them to reject food it could not use through the taste alone. Even before swallowing it.

On the other hand the two times since her transformation, when she had to use the bathroom, had made her curse. Her tail seemed to have developed the habit to accidently dip into the toilet, thus forcing her to again pull it out.

_Let's hope that THIS will end as soon as possible..._

At the moment it was nearly impossible for her to use a pencil to write something because of her changed hands, while her hearing was a bit too good for her taste. She still thought how the others were able to tolerate hearing these high frequencies.

Her sense of smell was also something that had improved. It was distracting for her, and she tried to ignore most of it. Most likely the clan did the same, and ignored all scents apart from the important ones.

But undoubtedly the most alien thing to her was this unconscious urge to protect. Goliath had said that it was in their nature, and he was not kidding. It was as if a little voice told her from time to time that there had to be something that she should protect. Not that it influenced her free will, but to protect somehow made her feel good.

_If this is the same for all Gargoyles, it is no wonder that Demona had become bitter. I can imagine that the only thing she protects is herself, so that she would not become totally mad._

Then she remembered, what she all would never be able to do again. Never again able to simply walk through the streets of New York, simply go shopping or visit a theater. She would never be able, to return to her job, her friends and colleagues at the precinct. It was a life in the shadows.

_Now I know what Derek felt, when his humanity was taken from him... It is as if you become an outcast of society, unable to do things, I thought of as being normal days ago._

Unless gargoyles would become part of society, which would not happen any time soon, she, the clan, and their future children would never have the sort of freedom she had enjoyed before. They were free and at the same time they were not, with all these places they could never visit.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she had not noticed the door quietly open and close.

**Goliath's point of view**

He had not wanted to disturb his mate, so he waited in the dark. He had searched for her in the entire castle, before he remembered, that she still had this room, where she had stored some things in case she would stay longer in the castle. Of course this room had now lost it's main function, but still she thought of it as her own territory. And she was really here.

He had wanted to talk with her concerning her transformation, help her with some things that were now different for her, apart from the obvious. He had watched her since she was changed, and some of the problems she had. He remembered when he had to tell her, that some vegetables were now unhealthy for her, while she would need to eat more meat.

Goliath thanked all gods, that Elisa was not a vegetarian, or she now would have great problems. Because without the vitamins in the meat she would become weak and fragile. Also, that she was unafraid of great heights, helped. Goliath not wanted to imagine a gargoyle with fear of heights.

Goliath noticed his mate's behavior, how she studied herself in the mirror.

_Of course, she is not really used to her current form. It will still be days or weeks, before it won't any longer be any difference for her. I don't envy her, having to re-learn so many things, and forced to get used to a totally new body. But she is strong, she will make it._

Oh yes, Elisa was a strong female. Every other male Gargoyle in the old clan would been jealous towards him that she was his mate. She was strong willed with a warrior spirit, a beauty rare to find, loyal to her clan and honored all life. If she would have been already alive in this form at the Dark Ages, he would have chosen her over Demona.

Of course he felt a bit guilty that he liked her Gargoyle form so much. The Mage had disrupted her life in a rather rude fashion, cutting her off from so many things that were normal to her. But still he was a bit glad that they were now the same species, even if it was wrong to think this way.

Then he remembered what she had said to her parents the night before. _She had said that preferred to be a gargoyle mated to a gargoyle instead of a human mated to a gargoyle. And she had thought about having hatchlings... Her wish to return to her human form seems not to be very strong._

It was unfair to her, and he was ashamed to even think about it, but he preferred it if she would stay the way she was now. He remembered the complications they had because they were different species. They loved each other, but at the same time were unable to bring this affection on the physical level. He would have hurt her. But now... Goliath tried to get these thoughts out of his head.

_Pull yourself together! Remember that you love her in any form!_

Controlling himself, he knew, that he would need to help her on her way, be there for her to make things easier. To have patience with her to gently introduce her into the life of a gargoyle. Of course some things he would not tell her at once, because these things were very delicate. Especially what exactly would happen at Breeder's moon.

The specifics would only make her uneasy and nervous. So he decided to only tell her if she wanted to know but otherwise keep silent about it. She would surely ask about it in the years before the moon.

He watched her, how she continued to look into the mirror.  
**Elisa**

_Well, I have to live with that now. Let's make the best of it. Starting with this outfit Owen had given me some days ago._

Elisa started to inspect her clothing. The black shirt, belt and loincloth were nothing really special, but at least it gave her a feeling of modesty, until she again thought of her loincloth. The thought of harsh winds, herself lying upside down or some looking up from below made her shudder. She had no idea, how the clan was able to live with that.

_Most likely they never knew it, or don't really care. But I'm a bit more concerned about my dignity... Maybe I should cut a hole into one of my panties for the tail, then wear it under my loincloth? Yes, that is good._

Elisa went to the small bag of things, she had stored in the room some time ago, fishing one of her panties out of it, then returned in front of the mirror.

**Goliath**

_Strange what is she doing now?_

Goliath watched her cutting a hole into an article of clothing with her talons. He first had no idea what it was. Only when he got a clear view of it, he blushed a bit. It was Elisa's underwear. He had seen her several times at her apartment, only wearing her underwear, and had to control himself back then.

_I forgot, her ideas of modesty are a bit stronger than ours. She wants to make sure not to accidently embarrass herself by wearing underwear under her loincloth. That way, even if her loincloth is accidently lifted, there will be nothing to see..._

Goliath wished, he had not thought that, because some seconds later she_did_lift her loincloth, after she had fitted the tail though the hole in the panties, to pull them up without problems. This gave Goliath a perfect view on her butt, her tail hanging over it. Suddenly the room seemed to have become hotter. Trying to suppress any stupid ideas, Goliath continued his watching of her.

**Elisa**

Apart from the modification for the tail, the panties still fitted her perfectly. Holding up her loincloth she inspected if it was secure, then lowered the cloth. With that done her thoughts drifted to what she had said to her parents last night.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Maza! What had made you tell them the thing with children? Of course now Goliath and I are very compatible, but still it was stupid. Not because you awakened hope for grandchildren in them, but because you never had anything with Goliath before!_

And that was true. She had agreed with Goliath that it would be impossible for him to make love with her, because the chance that he would accidently hurt her was far too big. Maybe that was different with her now being the same species as him, but still she was too shy to approach him. Still, she thought about what he would look under his loincloth.

_Stop it! Now I'm already thinking about consummating our marriage. I'm a gargoyle for only more than three nights, and already think about jumping my mate! I don't even know how he looks like naked...I don't even know how I look naked myself now._

**Goliath**

It was harder for him to control himself, when he smelled the change in her scent. Regardless what she was thinking about, it had aroused her. It was long ago since he had smelled the arousal of a female. The last time was with Demona a week before the fall of the castle back in the year 994.

Since then, he was sexually inactive. And he thanked all gods, that Angela's scent, most likely because she was closely related to him, not influenced him in the slightest. But now, after five long years, a part of him was starting to awaken from it's long slumber. He had to force control onto himself. He would never ever hurt Elisa, so he remained in the darkness.

**Elisa**

She had not thought about that before. When she had changed from her wedding dress into the clothing she wore now, she had not even tried to look at herself. And since she had not taken a shower since then, stonesleep even seemed to clean her, she had really no idea what she looked like without clothing.

_I have no idea if I should be embarrassed or humored that I don't know what I look like in the nude. Well, I have a vague idea, but that information I got accidently..._

Elisa remembered too well the incident that had given her some unwanted insights into female gargoyle anatomy. She had entered a bathroom in the castle at the same time as Angela left the shower in the same bathroom, with only wearing a towel holding her hair. After some seconds of shocked staring, she had fled the room, and for a whole week after that, whenever they met, they blushed heavily.

_Still I'm curious what I look like, and I don't have much knowledge about gargoyle anatomy._

**Goliath**

Goliath nearly broke the doorframe he was holding with his hands, when he saw what Elisa did next.

_She is disrobing! I should leave! I must leave!... But she is my mate. We have sworn each other our love and we are both adults. And someday this will happen anyway. I know I shouldn't do this, but..._

Still debating with himself he watched his mate stripping out of her clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor. When she was done, he had a perfect view of her nude backside, and a partial view of her frontside in the mirror.

He felt his pulse quicken.**.**

He had nearly lost his self-control when she turned around to view her back in the mirror. The view on her frontal nudity was too much.

Slowly he came out of the dark...

Elisa saw Goliath appearing from the dark of the adjoining room. For a second she tried to cover herself with her wings, before she scolded herself, that he was her mate. Looking down she saw the evidence of his arousal.

"Goliath, how long have you been standing in the dark and watching me...? Do...do you like what you see?" All shyness had fallen away from her.

"Elisa, you are one of the most beautiful beings I've ever seen..." Then without warning he embraced her, kissed her on the lips. "I have read about a custom that freshly married human couples do."

He knew the answer when he felt her hands descending to his belt buckle.

**In the kitchen**  
Angela was helping Broadway when two roars, one male one female, echoed faintly though the part of the castle, that only the clan used. If the kitchen door had been open, they would have overheard them.

"I think father and Elisa are very happy now. We should not expect them to re-appear for the next few hours." Angela knew what she was talking about to Broadway, because of their own experience.

Broadway only grinned "The joys of mated life."  
**The End**


	2. Ten days in three Gargoyle's Lives

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place mostly between "Demonic Interlude" and "New Year".

**Ten days in three Gargoyle's Lives**

by Tribun

Email: joachim_henkel

Authorised by SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

_Note: This is no closed story but many bits and pieces of Amy's, Candy's and Caroline's Lives as Gargoyles. They are all set from December 20th(day of their changing) to December 29th 1999(day where...well, that would be a spoiler)._

_**December 20th**_

They finally had shed all their winter clothing. Most of it was ruined anyway, and throwing it on a pile in the corner was not hard for them. Candy was glad that she had decided to wear shorts under her jeans, because her jeans now looked like a total mess.

All three of them were comfortable with a shirt, and Amy and Caroline had simply cut off their jeans a bit over their knee spurs. It was intimidating to see, that they had claws that could fabric. But now the remaining part of their jeans fitted them perfectly. Then they had to wait.

Candy was bored. Elisa was only gone for ten minutes to fetch the clan, and it seemed like eternity. Ignoring Trixie's sniffing on her leg, she tried to see, how her friends fared. Caroline was walking around in circles, and stumbling because of her altered feet from time to time. Amy was staring on her beak the whole time, touching it with her hands, testing how many teeth she had. Candy thanked God, that she had still a normal face. _If you can call it normal that I have no eyebrows and all these little horns..._

_And then there are these things..._Looking at the wing membranes she knew that she had gotten the short end of the stick in that case. She would have preferred normal wings. These things had cut clean through her clothing at the sides. Why it not fell off, made her wonder. _Maybe magic...? But not that I'm complaining. Brrrrr...just the thought that I could be forced to walk around naked makes me shudder!_

Amy was really pissed. That beak she had grown was something, she most likely would never get used to. It always hovered in the lower third of her field of view, and it's weight already had given her a stiff neck. _I look like a freakin' BIRD! Oh, the humiliation! I really wonder how I'm supposed to eat and drink with this thing? I can now only drink with a straw!_

She had now far more teeth than before, and her tongue seemed to be at least three inches longer. Her nose was now only a small thing sitting on top of her beak. Functional, but not beautiful. Breathing through it was a bit more complicated than with her old nose. Then she realized something. _My parents will freak out, when they see me in this form! If they even recognize me... This beak erases how I looked before. Only my voice is still the same._

Caroline ignored everything around herself. Pacing she thought about what had happened to her. _I've seen 'Dragonheart', but this is simply ridiculous!_She was referring to her tail with the row of scales, which made her look like a dragon a bit. The three big horns on her head only helped to reinforce that picture.

_Oh God, what will Lawrence think of me now?! I look like a fuckin' freak! And I bet, my parents won't be interested even by this!_Frustrated she kicked the wall, only to make some of the stone break apart. _Oops! Looks like I'm stronger now. Good, because when I see that psycho bitch again, I can give her a beating._Caroline then simply dropped into a chair and yelped when she felt her tail protesting against the weight on it.

"Shit, this will be a long wait..." Caroline sighed while she placed her tail in a more comfortable position.

After they had talked a little more with Lex and Brooklyn, Amy's growling stomach had demanded to be filled. The girls had to admit, that they hadn't eaten anything since noon, when they were still humans. Obviously their stomachs had emptied themselves much faster and now they were hungry. So the kitchen was their next destination.

"Can anyone of you three cook?" Brooklyn wanted to know, since he and Lex weren't so good at it. When they shook their heads, Brooklyn sighed. "Oh well, pizza will it be then! One of the few things I can make, without burning down the kitchen!"

While the pizza was in the oven, Lex handed out cans with soda. Brooklyn had to tell poor Amy, that she did have to use a straw, which was the only way for her to drink with dignity. _Well, she could tilt her head back and down it into her throat in one move, but that is not a very nice looking way, and a ticket to belch city._Brooklyn made sure, that he not said this aloud.

Candy couldn't wait to eat something. While Trixie was already busy with something that looked like a nice bone. The drinks were nice, so she opened the next can. Then another one. When she saw Caroline looking strange at her, she stopped drinking. "What?"

"Candy, that was your fifth can of soda! Do you plan to fill yourself up with it?"

_Damn, I haven't even noticed that!_All of a sudden she felt strong pressure on her bladder, and a certain urge. _Of course, all the drinks from the day now want to be out!_ "Damn...! Brooklyn! Lex! Where the heck is the next restroom?!"

Lex looked a bit uncomfortable for a second. "Ehh...the third door to the left down the corridor..."

She barely heard the rest of the sentence. She raced out on all fours, closed the restroom door behind herself, nearly ripped her bisected shorts into shreds when she pulled them down and was finally able to relief herself.

She felt embarrassment coming up while letting nature go it's way. _Of course, I HAD to make myself a clown right on the first day with these guys! I've run on all fours without thinking about it...I feel like a animal! And I wonder, how I will get my shorts back on?_

To her luck the shorts behaved as if they weren't nicely bisected, and when she returned, no one said anything about he incident. When the pizza was ready, the next problem came.

"Brooklyn! How I'm supposed to eat with that thing?" Amy indicated to her beak. "Maybe this is normal for you, but for me this is torture!" She had bitten on her tongue at least a dozen times and was nearly driven to frustration

Brooklyn knew what she was complaining about. He had to explain to her that she had to press her tongue down while chewing. He also had to help her how to eat without looking ridiculous or losing her dignity. It would be much harder than he thought it would be...

_**December 21st**_

Coming out of a black void, all three of them screamed, in relief as much as in terror. The void vanished when something bursted off their skin. Surprise made then nearly fall off the parapets when they heard their own roars. Their eyes wide, they needed some seconds to get over the shock.

"*Glup* We were that...?" Caroline whispered. _Oh god, I become a animal!_

Elisa jumped down to their level of the tower, already seeing their distress over this situation. "Every Gargoyle roars when he or she wakes up. You should have seen my surprised reaction when I first awakened from stone sleep.

"So we have to get used to it?" Caroline was not very comfortable with the idea of roaring like a female lion, but what choice had she? "It was a bit confusing...one second there was dawn, and now we have dusk. I remember only tiny bits of my dreams..."

"Gargoyles don't dream like humans. The nature of stone sleep makes us forget most of our dreams. Trust me, I speak from experience..." Elisa stopped when she noticed Owen standing beside her. "Yes?"

"There is a development concerning the parents of , Axel and Nexus."

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Shiiiiit!" Amy cursed while she tried to use her wings to slow down her descent. But it did not work and she fell beak first on a roof. To hold height while gliding in a straight line was easy, but maneuvers to change direction or height were a different matter. "*Cough* Brooklyn! This sucks! These wings don't like me! How have you managed to use them?"

Brooklyn tried hard, not to laugh. "I hatched with them, used them for years, so it is no shame for you to be unable to use them properly now, on your first night." He helped her up.

Dusting off her clothing, she sighed. "Ok, another try! I bet, this time will be a bit easier. The more I practice, the better I get." Without waiting for Brooklyn she jumped off the roof and opened her wings.

Brooklyn followed her. This time was already better, and she managed, not to crash into any buildings or get caught in hard updrafts. _I just wonder, how Candy is faring?_

Candy was faring much better, since the structure of her wings made her arms the primary parts that she had to control for gliding. The only thing that was annoying her was, that her arms started to become stiff. "Lex, a short break, ok? My arms start to tire."

Landing on a skyscraper roof, Candy tried to catch her breath, while Lex just watched her. "You've made good progress, but you are lucky. Gliding is easy with webbed wings. You just have to get used to stiff arms."

Just when he wanted to continue, his communicator came to life. "Here Elisa. All back to the Eyrie! Lex, bring Candy here ASAP! There is a situation that involves her personally!"

_**December 22nd**_

Candy, Amy and Caroline not looked forward to what would come in the next two hours. After their talk with Brooklyn and Lex, Elisa literally had snatched them away from the boys. She had told them that together with Angela, she would try to explain them even the finest changes forced on them. The ones, that weren't obvious to the eye.

"Because just now we are unable to do anything in the war against Nightstone, and I have some free time." she had said. Now they waited in a living room for them. That there was a chalkboard standing at a wall only reminded them of school, and a growing suspicion what would come.

Finally the two female Gargoyles came in, and locked the door behind them. "Ok," said Angela. "Together with Elisa, we will try to get you up to date with your new physical and psychical aspects."

_...nearly two hours later..._

All three of them blushed heavily, when they left the room. Some of the explanations were downright embarrassing!

It had begun harmless when they had explained that they had to eat more meat and some vegetables were taboo now. Angela said that they could eat rew meat now, but quickly added, that cooked meat was in any case better.

Elisa had explained that they had never to brush their teeth again, and that their skin cleaned itself with stone sleep. But their hair still made a shower necessary. When they explained the urge to protect, they had not believed them at first.

They explained the now finer senses of seeing, hearing and smelling. It went on that way for some time, before the embarrassing aspects came. They blushed again, when they thought about the explanation of the erogenous zones of a Gargoyle that were between the wings and at the base of the tail. And then came some details, that were a bit to explicit for their taste...

"I think they did this on purpose, so that we won't have too many questions about _that_later. Still, it went a bit too far into detail..." Amy said, then looked to Candy. "Of course _you_ can't get enough of that. I wonder how long it will be before you start to put one of the guys under your microscope."

Candy only shrugged her shoulders.

_**December 23rd**_

Caroline went down the corridors, not caring where they would lead her. It was frustrating to hear her two friend complaining that they aren't fighting with the clan. Couldn't they understand, that they were simply not made for fighting?

_I never asked to be a Gargoyle! I'm a human, just placed in the wrong body by some psycho witch who tries to kill humans as a sport! I just want to be human again! Is that such a hard to understand wish?!_

Still sulking, she walked by a calender. Looking on it she saw, what date the next day was. "Christmas... oh, great! Lawrence and I had already planned for that day, and now we can forget it. *sigh* At least I can celebrate with him here, but it isn't the same."

She was still angry, that her parents had simply cast her aside, as if she was a puppy that you can leave at the side of a road and forget about it. This was the last time, they have done it, because most likely she would never see them again anyway. _Just wait, one day I come back and take your stinking place apart! Brick for brick, so that you have to live on the streets!_

Depressed, she decided to return to the courtyard. Maybe the beasts were asking for attention, and it would take her thoughts away from her problems.

"Amy, would you please stop walking in circles? It makes me more nervous than I'm already!" Candy complained.

"Sorry...bad habit." Looking to the Nightstone building, she again felt the knot in her stomach. "It is just, I image them being beaten bloody by these...these...maniacs. I constantly fear that something will happen...I feel as if I could throw up every second!" _And I hope it won't come so far. Just the thought of that stuff in my beak...*Yuck!*_

"I know what you mean Amy, I feel so damn helpless too. But Carlonine was right, even if we are reluctant to admit it. We wouldn't be a big help now. Just remember how often we stumbled because of our different feet. Or do you remember how you tipped over your own tail?"

Amy not needed to be remembered of that. It was most likely one of her worst moments of the last three nights. "Ok, ok! I see your point!" Amy then again started to walk in circles.

Candy only sighed.

_**December 24th**_

When the woke up from their stone sleep, the roars of the clan already told them, that they had made it. They wasted no time and ran to the clan, clearly relieved that they had come back alive. Running up the tower stairs, they bombarded the clan with countless questions.

"Stop! I will explain it all to you!" Goliath calmed them down after he had descended from his tower level. "We did defeat Sevarius, he is now in the dungeon, and Coldsteel is destroyed. Come in, and we will tell you the rest."

"Wow, you are really a hero, fighting against such deadly enemies!" Candy said to Lex, who was clearly uncomfortable with such praise. All of them had worked in that victory. But it seemed not to interest her. "I bet there are some adventures you haven't told me about yet! I'm most eager to hear them!"

"Eh... Well, there are some battles that are still really fresh in my memory."

Brooklyn on the other hand enjoyed the hero-worshiping Amy gave him. After years without female companionship, it felt so good! _But pull yourself together. Don't expect her to jump you just because YOU like her!_

"Well, I expected Christmas to be just as boring as every year, but looks like I was wrong. And it was really a good timing that defeated them just in time so that we are left in peace for now..." Amy stopped, when the clan looked to her. "Have I said something wrong?"

It was Fox who finally broke the silence "It is just that we had totally forgot the date. You must know we did plan something for Christmas, but then Sevarius attacked and did that to us. We had more important things on our mind."

Amy looked to her. "Ok, not something big, but can't we still celebrate on a small scale, now that this Dr. Frankenstein in securely locked away?"

"Dad! You are crushing me!" Amy laughed. Her father was huge with his two meters and as strong as a bear. For him she was still his little girl, Gargoyle or not. And now he was hugging her. When she had called her parents for the small Christmas celebration, she was a bit uncertain, how he would react, but to her relief, he still loved her.

Finally he put her down. "I could never hurt you, and when I see your friend there it also wouldn't be a good idea." He indicated to Brooklyn. "But I think I have to show you from time to time, that your old man is not as old as you think..." Grinning they made their way to the others.

The mood was already good, the recent victory had risen their spirits, and so the celebration were really open-hearted. Amy noticed her two friends sitting at tables. While Caroline seemed to have a good time with Lawrence, Candy's mom seemed to get slowly annoyed with her daughter's constant stream of chatter.

"I think this is even better than what we have planned. They are not even have to fake a good mood. They are in a real good mood. You have found some real good friends here!" Lawrence commented while sitting at a table with Caroline, a bit apart from the others. They wanted to have that time for themselves.

"Maybe, I'm just glad you came," Caroline said in a relaxed voice.

Lawrence smiled back and responded, "What about a little dance?" He did not need to ask twice. Caroline smiled and practically pulled him into the middle of the room.

Candy's mother meanwhile wondered, if her daughter even needed to breathe in her new form. She had chatted about her adventures the last four days now for already ten minutes non-stop. Lexington looked a bit embarrassed by it, but kept silent. Finally, Candy had to pause, left them shortly to get a drink to moisten her dried out throat.

"Is she always that talkative?" Lex asked when he was sure that Candy would not hear them talking.

"Ehr...no. I have seen her talk non-stop for half a hour. I think she is not really in it at the moment."

Lex only groaned. He really liked Candy, but that was something, he was not looking forward to.

_**December 25th**_

*SKLIRR*

"Oh, not another one! Damn tail, why has it to be in the wrong places all times?" Caroline cursed, while she collected the remains of yet another broken vase. This was already the sixth she had broken since her transformation, because when she turned around, her tail behaved like a whip.

She had lost count of things she had accidently knocked down with her tail. Dumping the remains of the vase in the next trash bin, she continued on her way to the room where the other said Candy and Lex hung around.

_The way they act around each other, someone could think they are friends for years. And how she always makes these sweet looks to him. Great..she was changed just five days ago, and already thinks of getting a gargie boyfriend!_

Finally arriving at the correct door, she wanted to enter, when she heard their voices. Curios she listened to what happened inside.

_...inside..._

"Candy, is this really necessary?" Lex was not very keen about the idea Candy had to still her thirst for more information about Gargoyle anatomy. "I feel like a guinea-pig."

"Oh Lex please! It isn't as if I ask you to strip or to do something embarrassing. I'm just curios why the skin on our claws doesn't break, when we use them in stone or metal..." Candy then looked at his sides, noticing something she had not paid any attention before. "And how you are able to wear a belt with your wings?"

"The last one is easy. There are small slits where my wings meet my waist where I pull my belt through. Hudson said, that they were made with a sharp sword with every web-wing, so that they can wear normal clothes."

Candy looked shocked, then paled. "With a sword?... Your... wings?"

Lex already saw that he would have better said nothing about that. "I don't remember it! I was fresh out of the egg when they did it, and I don't know it any other way than wearing a belt. So please don't panic on me!"

_...outside..._

Caroline quickly left. What she had heard was enough for her to knew, that she doesn't really wanted to be in there now. Hanging around with Amy and most likely Brooklyn, looked like a better idea at the moment.

_**December 26th**_

"Ahhhhhh! Yes! I needed that!" Amy held her head back, while the cool water spayed on her from the shower head. It was her first shower in nearly a week. Stone sleep held them clean, but today she had decided that she needed this. And it really calmed her nerves.

Today was maybe the worst night in her life since her transformation. The clan was out on patrol, but when they had come back early, she already knew that something was amiss. And she was right. Brooklyn was shot through the wings several times by a fanatical Quarryman, who had faked a theft just to get a Gargoyle into his aim. Brooklyn said that it would heal with sunrise, but she was still fearing, that he wouldn't be able to glide again.

Now with the cool water of the shower calming her finally down, she was again able to think clearly. She remembered how her subconsciousness had told her that if Brooklyn would be unable to glide anymore, he couldn't catch her in mating flight. Whatever that exactly was. She was now ashamed that she had even thought about him that way. Her altered biology had sent signals to her brain, that made her wonder, if her way of thinking was somehow altered.

_Brooklyn is my friend! That my body already plans for him being the one who will mate with me makes me uneasy. How should I act around him? Well, not that I have a great choice of future boyfriends now. Thank God that he is a really nice guy. And these muscles... He is clearly one of the strongest guys I ever met. I..._When she felt herself becoming warm between her legs, she stopped her thoughts.

_STOP IT! Don't you dare to think that far already!_Scolding herself she turned off the water and left the shower. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror while drying her hair she sighed. Life was never easy. And she had no idea, what surprises would still wait for her.

"Well Amy, you left your boring life in a suburb, to get a exciting one. Why aren't totally excited with it?" But she already knew the answer. It was still hard for her to adjust. The worst was behind her, but she still had some problems.

_Life can be a bitch sometimes... But I have to deal with that._

_**December 27th**_

Candy was sure, she would never do this again. It had been a really stupid idea. And now she had to endure the consequences. She again felt embarrassed, when Angela wrapped the bandages around the base of her tail, her shorts removed.

"Candy, what had made you to do that? You should have known that we can't use our tail the way apes can use theirs. Hanging from that pipe with only your tail wrapped around it was a really stupid idea!"

"Well, I had no idea that this would happen, since I'm now so much stronger and tougher. OW!" She yelped, when Angela fastened the bandage around the base of her tail. Some of the skin was ripped and bloody and the bone that connected her tail with her spine hurt really bad.

Angela only shook her head. "Well, I think you now know better. Remain here in bed and don't even try to wear your shorts. It will be healed tonight." Angela then pulled the blanket over her for the sake of dignity, before she left the room.

Candy tried to be comfortable on the bed. _Ouch... Well, at least I won't do this again, that's sure. At least Lex isn't here to see my embarrassment... and my naked butt._She would be more careful next time when she wanted to experiment with her new form.

_This is boring... But still better than hanging around in an empty castle._Caroline thought while gliding over Manhattan. Only the Guatemalans, Candy and Angela were still at the castle, while the others patrolled. She had no idea where she was headed, but to be honest, it also not interested her much.

Why the clan did the things they did was still a mystery for her. The whole protection thing was still alien to her, apart from that instinct, Elisa had told her of. This urge to protect scared her a bit. It felt for her, as if it would try to influence her free will.

_I would give EVERYTHING to return to my human form. But then, I would be dependent on my asshole parents. But this isn't really a good thing for future plans. Ah, shit! Why must life be a bitch!?_

Landing on a roof, she was not longer able to hold back her frustration, and smashed several bricks to dust, before she finally exhausted her anger. _My life is a mess... At least Lawrence is still loyal to me. Otherwise I wouldn't know how to continue._

_**December 28th**_

"Wow, that was a really long history!" Amy said, after Hudson had finished telling them of the history of the clan. All three of them had been curios about the clan that had literally adopted them, and when they asked for more information, the old warrior was willing tell them their history, while the others left for duty and the Guatemalans wanted to be by themselves.

Hudson had only stopped one time during his tale. When it came to a battle years before the castle fell. It was hard for him to talk about it, because his mate had fallen in that battle, and that was a wound that most likely would never heal.

"Ya' lads should ask Angela about what she an' the others had done on their 'land while they were wee ones. I bet, that will be interesting for ye' too." Hudson then stand up to leave. "I will be back, just wan' to get me a bit to eat."

After Hudson had left, Amy turned to her two friends. "Wow, these guys are really tough! I think I will like it here!"

"Me too! And all of them seem to have muscles...Schwarzenegger would get envious!" Candy was nearly dreaming. Of course she thought about one Gargoyle in particular.

Only Caroline said nothing. The history had fascinated her, and she was still thinking about what Hudson had told them. Their history was really brutal, with one battle following the next in not much time. They had to fight for their right of existence all the time.

Was this what her life would be from now on? She had gotten a taste of that when Hyena had simply knocked out of the sky. She was not made for such a life, she told herself again and again. But it was not as if she had much of a choice.

_Poor Caroline. Her uneasiness really poured out of her. Her life was never easy. First her unbelievable parents, and now this. She must feel really horrible._Amy walked aimlessly through the castle, thinking about her friends.

_Candy seems to adapt to this so much better, just like me. But we don't have a boyfriend who is still human..._Amy had not thought about that before. It had to be a burden for Caroline, and was most likely one of the main reasons for her lacking enthusiasm.

"Ah, why isn't there a easy solution, when you need one?!" She had no idea how this problem could be solved, and this was frustrating her. It was bad enough to see her friend in that state. But that only Caroline herself could solve that situation only made it worse.

Questioning fate she continued to walk.

_**December 29th**_

Each time they woke up, it was more and more easier, and they weren't scared of their own roars anymore. Candy stretched her limbs. _Ahhh! Another night. Seems I really get used to all this! This is really refreshing!_

Turning to Lexington, she stopped when she saw him staring to her, eyes wide, not saying a word. _What is the matter with him?_Then Lex blushed deeply, turned around. Candy saw to her friends. Both, Amy and Caroline had darkened cheeks, and Brooklyn was not looking in her direction. _What the hell is going on here?!_

A cold wind hit her, and gave her an idea. Looking down on herself, she saw that she was stark naked! What was left of her clothing lying in shreds on the tower floor. She shrieked in panic so loud that it could have broken glass, then she put her webbed wings over her front and back, while her whole body blushed in shame.

"Lex, Brooklyn! Don't you even DARE to look!" _But at least Lex already saw everything..._Another wave of embarrassment hit her, while the males fled that tower level. "Ahhhh, fuck! Why me!? Why now!?"

Angela tried to approach her. "I think that the magic that held your clothes together had worn off. Looks like, you need new clothing..." Angela looked at her wings. "And you need to get you wings pierced in order for you to wear a belt."

Candy paled when she heard the word 'pierced', then fled down the stairs.

"You scared her. Her mother was always against piercings, and she herself fears even the smallest scratch. But I don't see any other way, apart from her becoming a nudist." Amy said, before running down the stairs to find Candy.

Caroline watched her leaving "Is there really no other way for her apart from cutting holes into her wings?" The thought gave her nausea. "I mean, that is a rather drastic method."

"I wish there would be another way. I've seen my web-winged brother on Avalon trying countless things to get around the piercing. But in the end it was the only way for him to wear practical clothing."

Caroline then remembered something from the conversion between Candy and Lexington she had eavesdropped on. "By the way, HOW do they plan to do that?!"

**The End**


	3. You Only Live Twice

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place during "New Year".

**You Only Live Twice**

by Tribun

Email: joachim_henkel

Authorized by SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

_**December 31st 1999, Wyvern courtyard**_

...

"But first I must warn you, because this will be VERY unpleasant for you two. The magic I have to perform will be extremely painful for you two. You will have to endure pain that would kill other mortals, if not under protection of magic. I only want to tell you this so that you can prepare for what will follow." Titania said while examining the courtyard for something.

"I will endure everything, just to escape this absence of feeling. I won't wish anything different. Just to be with my love, both of us in the flesh." Coldstone said, while looking at his mate.

"I'm willing to endure everything, just to be alive again." Coldfire said. "This existence no longer is appealing for me. I want to feel my mate, to breathe, to live. There is no other thing I could wish."

"Then all is settled." Titania waved her hand, and the earth of the courtyard began to move, building two piles. While the earth moved, Titania explained a bit further. "Even magic can't create things out of nothing. It also has to follow the rules of the universe. I must gather the same amount of mass I then want to change into something else. It is easy to create unliving matter, but to create a living, breathing organism, is something that is very complicated. The body has to be built that everything is exactly like in nature, changing matter at atomic level. Please don't ask me, how, just that it will be exactly as the original."

"But what about the instances where something was really created out of thin air?" Coldstone remembered some of the magic he had seen in the Dark Ages.

Titania smiled a bit. "Good question. The matter is taken from somewhere else, most likely deep underground, changed, and then taken to the spell caster. You see, even magic is not almighty."

Finally the piles of Earth were big enough, and she commanded them to stand beside them. _If feel a bit like the creator in the bible, who made humans using earth._Coldstone and his mate felt themselves suddenly leaving their metallic bodies, floating in midair in their spirit forms; they bonded with the earth, and felt really strange. Then Titania began the next step.

The spell was complicated, the earth began to reshape at the sub-atomic level, changing dead mass to living tissue. The soul images provided all information for nature to recreate the DNA, to first form the bones, then the flesh and inner organs. As soon as the brains were completed, the souls merged into them, settling into their new home. It was then, when the horror began.

They felt as if they would die a thousand horrible deaths. The pains of muscles and vital organs forming were unbelievable. Every time some new part of their bodies grew, it felt burning like the fires of hell. They were unable to move, without their bodies completed, unable to scream, because they had no vocal chords yet. The pain washed over them again and again.

Titania saw the progress the bodies made. The power she needed for the spell to create life from dead matter also started to drain her. Small pearls of sweat rolled down her skin, while the pain of the two echoed nearly deafening though the magic ether. _I'm so sorry that you two have to endure that torment, but everything comes with a price!_

Their hearts started to pump the blood though their bodies, and when the lungs and vocal chords were completed, two screams of agony echoed from the walls of the courtyard. If not for the sonic-proof bubble around them that the queen created in wise foresight, the whole castle would have been alarmed by now.

Then their eyes were complete, and at once glowed hot in white and red, while their agony continued. Finally all the innards of their bodies were complete, and their skin and wing membranes began to grow, wrapping their bodies into their protective surface. Finally in the last step, their hair and horns grew until they reached their original length.

Both of them floated a bit over the ground, breathing heavily, their eyes shut, with tears coming out. Biting their teeth together they tried to get over the aftereffects of the pain. Titania waited until they looked relaxed before she gently lowered them on their feet, both facing her direction

Opening their eyes, they seemed to not believe first, that they were alive again. But after they had opened their eyes, they blushed, and then covered themselves with their hands. The male put both hands between his legs, while the female covered her private area with one hand and put the other on her shoulder, her arm covering her breasts.

"Queen Titania?!" the female that formerly was Coldfire stammered, while her blush of embarrassment covered her whole head. "We are...we are naked!"

Titania seemed amused, but deep inside she felt a bit unsettled by this too, feeling guilty for their embarrassment. "Please forgive me my oversight, but the spell only created your bodies, but not any clothing." Waving her hand, some earth moved over them, molding into the clothing they had worn on their soul images.

Their previous embarrassment forgotten, they both hugged each other. "My love...finally a dream has come true. I feel your warm skin, the beating of your heart, the softness of you hair. Let me hold you so that I can be sure, that this is for real." he told his mate.

"Ich can give you something better...a human custom, I want to experience." She then kissed him deeply. It lasted for nearly a minute before they again parted. Smiling largely, they felt each other after such a long time in senseless shells.

"I love you, my mate." he said. _By the dragon, this kissing is really a nice custom!_

"And nothing can divide us again!" she answered.

They suddenly saw their former shells crumbling to earth. "I must replace the earth of the courtyard...and you two should think about new names, since you can't use the old ones anymore." She then again turned her attention to the task of filling the holes in the courtyard.

"My love...she is right, we need new names, since we are alive again, and the metal shells are now gone forever. But what should we call ourselves?" she said while still enjoying his closeness. "We were named by others before, and now I don't know what I should call myself."

He seemed to think about something, before he answered her. "I remember a play I read of during our hunt. I was fascinated, how much it mirrored our situation. Two that love each other, and a third that wants to destroy this love. The names of the couple I remember very well, my love, Desdemona!" _I better not tell her, that in the play Othello kills Desdemona, when duped by the evil Iago..._

"Desdemona? Mmmmmhh...I really like this name. It sounds a bit like the name of our sister, but not too much. And what is your name, my love?" she said while feeling the outline of his muscles.

"I'm Othello, my love. The one who loves his mate without any restrictions, without any limits." He then kissed her again, glad that she agreed with his choice of names.

"I hate to disturb you two, but the clan waits our arrival, and we don't want to disappoint them, right?" Titania said, before she started to walk inside. Othello and Desdemona followed her, to really reunite with their clan this time. To be with them in body and soul.

It would be a wonderful new year.

..._some hours later..._

"Ohh...seems we have overdone it a bit, my love! Again being able to eat is nice, but maybe we should not eat so much in so short time again..." Othello felt, that it really was no good idea. Both he and Desdemona had eaten too much too fast, and now their stomachs protested.

She held her hand over the rebelling part of her body. "But you should see it from the good side, my mate! At least we are not so unwell, that we have to throw up."

Not that it lessened the protests of their digestive systems, but it spared them some embarrassment. But still, they were alive again and that was all that mattered.

"You know, there is one thing I have learned to be true, even if it sounds a bit strange... This is our second life... But hopefully we will only live twice, because I not intend to go through another new body."

**The End**


End file.
